


Drunk

by Impala73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, Bartender Lena, Cute, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Human Kara, Human Kara Danvers, lena looks after kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Lena is a bartender at a small bar, one night a pair of sisters come in but the brunette is taken away by work, leaving the blonde to drink herself through a break up. By the end of the night Lena has gotten to know Kara and goes to call her a cab, but finds out that its going to be an hours wait. After eliminating all other options Lena takes a rather drunk Kara back to her place to look after her...





	1. Chapter 1

Lena leant against the cabinets, absentmindedly polishing a glass whilst she watched the groups of people stand around talking; some were on the small dance floor, bobbing along to the music.

“Hey, ‘scuse me,” a voice pulled her back to earth, placing the glass on the side she walked over to the brunette lady leaning on the bar. “can we get two vodka and cokes, no ice,” Lena smiled as she grabbed who glasses and began to pour the alcohol,

“coming right up,” She quickly finished the drinks and slid them across the bar to the brunette who passed her a note and carried the drinks over to where a blonde was hovering in the corner.  She returned to her polishing, occasionally stopping to serve a customer. The brunette woman returned a couple of times, pulling the blonde along with her. At one point she sat the blonde on a bar stool and told her to stay before stepping out to take a phone call. The blonde woman just sat there, glumly stirring her drink.

“Why so sad?” she asked, her soft Irish accent coming through as she leant on the bar by the blonde

“nothing, just a bad break up,” the blonde shrugged, not looking up at Lena.

“Who would break up with someone as pretty as you?!” Lena asked in a surprised tone, this got the girl to look up, she had blue eyes behind a pair of geekish glasses, Lena could have sworn that she saw half a smile glimmer on her lips, just for a moment.

“Well, I broke up with him. We were going out for about 5 months, and then last week I find out that he has been seeing this other girl for a month or so, and so…” she sniffed and pushed her glasses back up her nose “I broke up with him, and I just wanted to stay at home tonight and curl up on my couch and eat potstickers,” she paused to sigh and catch her breath a second, “but my sister, Alex, the one who just went out,” she half glanced, half gestured over her shoulder at the door, “she said that I’d feel better if I came out, and she’s been pestering me to since the break up, and I gave in and here I am, pouring my heart out to a bartender!” she finished with a small laugh, throwing up her hands to emphasise how ridiculous she felt the situation was. “I’m Kara by the way,” she added almost as an afterthought, Lena smiled back at her,

“Lena, pleasure to meet you Kara,” she extended her hand, Kara took it and tey gently shook before Lena’s attention was pulled away by a customer sown the bar. When she got back Alex had returned and ordered another drink for Kara. As she mixed the drink Lena heard Alex apologising to Kara that she had to go, something about being called into work. Kara insisted that she would be alright, Alex didn’t need to drive her home, they needed her over at the DO something or other ASAP.

Kara sat at the bar, slowly making her way through drink after drink. Lena stopped to chat ever now and then, she liked Kara; she had a sweet manner and would produce a thoughtful, intelligible answer to any question that Lena would throw at her.

As the evening wore on and the bar began to fill with more people Lena had less time to stop and chat between customers. Before soon it was past midnight, Lena took the bell off the shelf and rang it, announcing last call. Kara ordered another vodka and coke, by this point she was slurring her words quite badly, but Lena didn’t have time to protest as there were several other customers waiting to be served. As she served the last customer she called out, reminding the customers that the bar would be closing in 20 minutes. She began clearing off tables that had been vacated, wiping down the surfaces. It looked like maybe she would be able to go home on time tonight. As the clock struck 1am most the patrons left, some staggering more than others, laughing as they lent on their friends.

Lena noticed that Kara was still sat at the bar, she finished wiping down the last table and went over to her, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention,

“You okay Kara? How about I call you a cab?” she said kindly, Kara mumbled something back as Lena went over to the phone, dialling from memory she called up their usual company.

“Hey Tom, its Lena, yeah things are good, look I’ve got a rather drunk patron here that could use a lift home… yeah… yeah… seriously? An hour? You can’t get one here sooner? No, no… yeah, I understand, I’ll give Stan a call, see what he can do, yeah, you too… bye Tom,” Lena disconnected the call and dialled another number, then another, then another. She got a similar answer from each company, apparently it was a busy night in National City. Lena stood, regarding the drunken Kara who was half slumped at the bar. She didn’t want to hang around, and keeping the bar open  would meant that she would have to call her boss to okay it, and fill out a load of paperwork, as well as having to hang around for a another hour.

After a few minutes of toing and froing between her options she opted for one that may be considered a bit risky and unprofessional, but in the end the pros outweighed the cons, she went over to Kara,

“hey, look, no cabs can get here so I’m going to drive you home, okay… what’s your address?” Kara furrowed her brow slightly in concentration before mumbling out her address, “Okay good, now do you have your keys?” Kara furrowed her brow again as she patted down her pockets,

“no…” Kara slurred, “Alex had them in her bag and now Alex is gone and my key are still in her bag.”  Now it was Lena’s turn to furrow her brow, she asked Kara for her phone, who diligently handed it over. Dead battery. Of course it was. She thought again, Kara couldn’t get into her apartment so there was no point driving her home, and they couldn’t get hold of her sister to get her keys because her phone was dead; she could drop her at a hotel, but then Kara may wake up disorientated or something could happen to her if left alone in an unfamiliar environment whist drunk.

She was conflicted on what to do, and after a last ditch effort for a solution she asked if Kara knew Alex’s phone number. She didn’t. That settled it; she grabbed her bag and put Kara’s arm over her shoulder, wrapping hers round Kara’s waist to support her as she helped her off the stall. They staggered slightly at first as Lena adjusted to supporting Kara’s weight, causing Kara to giggle.

“Come on, through the door, here, lean against the wall a second whilst I lock up,” Lena said softly, untangling herself from Kara. Once the door was locked she pulled Kara away from the wall and guided her to her car. She got Kara into the passenger seat and made sure she had her seatbelt on before getting in the car herself.

“Leeeeeena, where are we going?” Kara asked in a innocently sweet, sing-songy voice, as Lena pulled away from the bar.

“I’m taking you back to my place,” Lena replied matter-of-factly, Kara began to giggle to herself, gabbling something about how presumptuous Lena was being. Lena just left Kara to chatter away. She knew that she probably shouldn’t be doing this, but she didn’t know what else to do, and she felt that Kara was harmless enough, and would hopefully be okay with it when she was sober.

Once they arrived at Lena’s apartment she helped her up the stairs and along the corridor, trying to get Kara to be quiet, unfortunately they weren’t quite enough. Mrs Garcia poked her head, curled grey perm and all out of her door, berating Lean, scolding her and asking if she knew what time it was. She apologised, which wasn’t helped by the drunken girl draped over her who kept giggling and repeating that Lena was taking her back to her place. Eventually Mrs Garcia shook her head and retreated into her apartment.

Lena piled Kara through her door, locking it behind them; Kara wandered round, looking at all the different things in Lena’s apartment.

“I like it here, it’s nice.” She said decisively as Lena look hold of her arms and guided her to the couch. She sat her down and gave her a large glass of water, ordering her to drink it all whilst she took her phone from her, plugging it in to charge. “Look at you being all bossy, it’s kinda hot,” Kara giggled as Lena moved around the apartment sorting things out for Kara, collecting a blanket and pillow; ignoring Kara’s clumsy come ons.

Once she had finished the water Lena guided Kara to the bathroom, handed her some spare pyjamas and left her to get changed. Whilst she was half way making up the couch into a bed for Kara she heard cries of help from the bathroom, she knocked on the door,

“Kara, you alright?” she asked tentatively,

“No, can you help me?” came the call from within. Lena opened the door and saw that Kara had somehow managed to get herself tangled up in her shirt. With a sigh Lena went in and after negotiation with the shirt she was able to pull it off over Kara’s head. She left Kara to finish getting changed and when she emerged she wandered over and sat down on the couch.

She was quiet as Lena made her a cup of coffee to help sober her up. They sat and quietly talked till Kara had finished her coffee. Then Lena took the mug and adjusted the blankets so that they were covering Kara’s legs,

“You should try and get some sleep and well see if we can get hold of Alex in the morning to get your keys back, okay” Lena got up to go but Kara grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her back down next to her, Lena lifted an eyebrow inquisitively but before she had a chance to speak Kara leaned in and kissed her, her hand gently cupping Lena’s jaw. After a second Lena gently pushed her back, “you’re drunk,” she said quietly as she got up, blushing slightly “get some sleep Kara,” She walked over to the sink and put the mugs in, hearing the shifting of the blankets from the couch. She dimmed the light, placed another glass of water by Kara also with a couple of paracetamol for the morning. She thought that Kara was asleep but as she put down the glass she heard Kara mumbling, she crouched down  next to her and gently brushed the hair from her face “what is it Kara?” she half whispered,

“Thank you for looking after me Lena,” she said sleepily before her eyes fluttered shut. Lena smiled, staying next to her for a few moments more gently brushing her hair out her face. Before leaving her and retreating to her own room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara awoke the next morning, her head ached, she winced slightly as she shifted on her pillow and a stream of warm sunlight hit her face. Groaning softly she turned away, her hands covering her face. She could hear movement nearby, cups clanking, running water, and  the shuffling of feet; she couldn’t quite place how it might be but her mind was still too foggy to react until the sounds came closer and there was a soft voice,

“Hey sleepy, how you feeling?” Kara rolled over again, pushing herself up as she did causing her to go dizzy; a hand touched her arm, steadying her. She looked over at the dark haired woman… Lena, that was her name. Lena held out a cup of coffee which she gratefully accepted.

“My head hurts a little,” she said quietly, Lena put her mug down and disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a small white bottle,

“Here, have some paracetamol, looks like you took the others at some point in the night,” Lena handed her the bottle, sitting on the end of the sofa by Kara’s feet. Kara thanked her, swallowing a couple of pills with the help of her coffee.

“So… what exactly happened last night?” Kara asked somewhat nervously,

“you don’t remember?” Lena asked, surprised, Kara had had quite a bit to drink but not the amount that would usually case someone to blackout,

“bits and pieces… I remember that Alex was called into work, and that I stayed at the bar… and then there were no cabs… and…” Kara trailed off, her brow furrowing once again, trying to remember

“And Alex had gone off with your keys, and I didn’t want to leave you alone in an unfamiliar place in case you woke up disorientated or hurt yourself… so I brought you here, back to my place, I hope you don’t mind…” Lena finished shyly looking down at her coffee. A hand gently rested on her wrist, she looked up and saw that Kara was smiling at her,

“Thank you.” Lena smiled back at Kara, “you had no obligation to do all this for me, but you made sure I was safe and I owe you, big times!” They sat and chatted whilst they finished their coffee before Kara decided that she should probably get dressed. Lena cleared away their cups and put some bread in the toaster.

When Kara emerged wearing last night’s clothes, carrying her borrowed pyjamas which she had neatly folded. Wandering over she leant on the breakfast bar and watched as Lena busied herself with the toast, before producing a plate on the breakfast bar between the two. They were quiet whilst they munched on the toast before Kara finally broke the silence,

“Lena, um.. last night…” her awkwardness visibly showing on her face, as Lena listened to her fumbling over her words, tilting her head and smiling, “did we, I mean did I… well, did I kiss you” Kara asked quickly, avoiding Lena’s eyes and feeling that her cheeks were going red.

Lena laughed which caused Kara to flick her eyes up, still embarrassed, only to see that Lena’s pale cheeks had also gone slightly red,

“um, yeah, you did,” she smiled down at her toast, a small

“oh, okay…” followed from Kara’s side of the table before they fell into silence again till Kara’s phone started ringing, she excused herself from the table and went to answer it, “Alex, hi… yeah… yeah, no… don’t worry about me, I’m fine… yeah I’m not at home… uuuuuuh, I’m not exactly sure of the address but you remember the bartender from last night?... woah Alex slow down… what no!... Alex it wasn’t like that… fine, I’ll hand you over,” with a sigh Kara handed the phone over to Lena, mouthing good luck as she did,

“Hi… yes I did… no I realise that… Kara’s fine… no, that never… okay… I’ll text you the address… okay… okay, bye,” Lena had furrowed her brow slightly during the conversation but was now able to relax, quickly typing in her address and sending it off. Once she had done so she looked up at Kara, handing her phone back, “your sister is intense!” Kara laughed in agreement “she said she’d be here in about an hour to pick you up,”

“so… what do we do till then?” Kara asked, tilting her head to the side and fiddling with her glasses, Lena watched, biting her lip before looking away, still smiling as she composed herself before looking back up at Kara,

“How about we just chill out for a bit?”

* * *

When Alex arrived just over an hour later she knocked on the door, annoyed at Kara for going home with some stranger last night and angry at Lena for taking advantage of her. She heard a shout to come in, pushing open the door she found a nice, well decorated, apartment with sunlight pouring through the windows. Lena and Kara were sat on the floor, a bowl of popcorn between them, taking it in turns to toss a piece in the air and watch the other try to catch it. Laughing Kara waved Alex to come over.

“Alex! You remember Lena right?” Alex nodded, regarding Lena still with some apprehension.

“Do you realise what you did was highly unethical?” she asked, fixing Lena with a hard stare, no sign of a smile on her face “serving a girl drink after drink till she’s vulnerable enough for you to lure back home?”

“Woah, Alex, chill!” Kara said, surprised at how aggressive Alex was being she stood up, facing her sister, “There were no cabs available for over an hour so Lena was just going to drive me home, but you had taken my keys and my phone was dead. She could have left me at a hotel but she was worried about me being alone in an unfamiliar place because I was so drunk. She helped me out and made sure I was okay, so just back off a bit!” Alex was a bit shocked at Kara’s outburst, so much so that she just stood there, speechless.

“Also, can I just add,” Lena got to her feet, standing just behind Kara, “that Kara slept on the sofa, there was no advantage taking!” Kara nodded in agreement; Alex raised her hands in defeat

“Okay, as long as nothing happened,” Alex said, her tone now much calmer, joining the other two on the floor as they sat back down, picking up on the glance that Kara and Lena shot between them. “What. What happen?” she asked, suddenly serious again, scowling at Lena,

“Alex, it was me… I kissed Lena last night when I was drunk; she was the one that stopped it going any further,” Once again Alex nodded apprehensively, still unsure of her opinion on Lena. “Stay, get to know her a little and I promise that you’ll see how great she is… please?” She tilted her head, silently begging Alex. After a glance at Alex, Lena could tell that Kara’s puppy eyes could work on just about anyone.

* * *

An hour later and Alex was laughing along with Kara and Lena as they stood in the doorway, she gave Lena a hug goodbye,

“I’ll meet you in the car…” she whispered to Kara who threw her a look, smiling back at her she left the two alone. Lena leaning on the doorframe, tilting her head and watching Kara fumble over her words as she tried to find the right way to say goodbye, Lena laughed gently, getting Kara’s attention.

“So… you want to grab a drink some time?” she asked with a smirk. A smile spread across Kara’s face as she nodded; Lena grabbed a pen from the table just inside the door, gently taking Kara’s arm, running her fingers along her arm as she wrote her number on Kara’s forearm. Once done, Kara lightly traced the writing; pulling Lena in for a hug and kissing Lena gently on the cheek before pulling away smiling “I’ll call you!” She called as she sauntered off down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long, I've been writing it in bits and pieces when I've had the time. A lot of you seemed to really like the first chapter, I hope you like this one just as much! Also this will be the last chapter of the Drunk story, but whilst it may not be written, let me just tell you that Lena and Kara live happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> So just wanted to write a little supercorp fic. decided to split it into 2/3 chapters and so here is the first one, will hopefully write the next tomorrow because itd already nearly 2:30am and I'm tired!


End file.
